


Nuda

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [56]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo trzeba znać kilka sposobów na nudę</p><p>Prompt 56. "Nuda"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).



> Wracamy do stałego rozkładu drabbli, jednak już za tydzień rozpoczynamy Tydzień SPN i kolejny maraton ;)

          Wszystko zaczynało się od krążenia po mieszkaniu, jakby za rogiem czaiło się coś nadzwyczajnego. Potem granie w gry i oglądanie wiadomości, jakby ćwiczył swój refleks i szukał kolejnego zagrożenia. A w tym wszystkim najgorsze było, że coraz mniej czasu spędzał w swoim laboratorium. A to znaczyło jedno, Tony się nudził, to nigdy nie było bezpieczne.  
– Tony, na pewno nie masz żadnych planów? Może...  
– Nie, zaraz będzie działo się coś ważnego. Teraz pogram, a potem...  
– A sypialnia? Możemy spędzić czas tam, zamiast nudzić się tutaj.  
         Tony spojrzał na niego, po czym pognał do sypialni. Jednak znał kilka sposobów na nudę Starka.


End file.
